Family of Friends !
by Nileyfan1412
Summary: How Meza and her friends lives were changed when they went to konaha and ran into their new worst nightmare. PLEASE COMMMENT SOO I CAN IMPROVE. Chapter 3 will be posted by the end of this week.
1. The BIG tragity

One day a little girl named Mezareia Darasha was crying. She saw her parent's bodies lying on the ground. They were dead. The mud slide killed them while Mezareia was at school. Her parent's and all her belonging were smothered. All she had was a picture of her parents in the locket she never took off her neck. This locket was all she had left of them. She ran off not being able to face the fact her parents are gone.

She went to the wharf her favorite place to sit and dream. When she got there, she saw 2 people she never saw before. ''They are probably just like me no home, no parents all they got is each other.'' She thought. ''I wonder where they live '' she said quietly to herself. She walked slowly and sat next to them at the end of the wharf. The oldest twin Cinderith was the first one to notice Mezareia. ''Hello I'm Cinderith and that is my younger twin brother Zerenith. May I ask why you are crying''. He asked her. ''Hhhi ii'm Mezareia'' she said. ''Well you see Cinderith I lost my parents in the mud slide'' she said between sobs. ''Oh I'm sorry.'' said Cinderith as her comforted her. ''Well could you tell me your guy's story'' she asked quietly. ''Zerenith could you please tell Mezareia our story please'' Cinderith asked nicely. ''Sure Cinderith well our parents died after the flu. Then our grandparents took all of our belongings and we have been living in the streets ever since.'' said Zerenith. ''We come down here everyday during school hours to look for fish. We saw you coming down and wondered what was wrong so we stayed a few extra minutes'' said Cinderith.

''Cinderith isn't the new adoption center open'' said Zerenith. ''Zerenith you know we can't go in there we don't have the entry fee.'' Cinderith explained. ''Well ummm I have 20 dollars with me. I could pay the entry fee for all of us.'' Mezareia offered. "You would be willing to pay for all of us'' said Cinderith.

''How much is the entry fee?'' asked Mezareia. ''5 dollars per person'' said Zerenith. ''Great let's get going'' said Mezareia.

Meanwhile in Konaha village during a meeting.

''We need more genin ninja'' the 5th hokage stated. ''Well we can't just make people appear out of thin air'' said Iruka. ''I'm going to have to open the portal to the other world and find an adoption center and get some more children.'' said the 5th hokage.

''I'm coming with you'' said Kakashi.

Meanwhile at the adoption center desk.

''Excuse me Mrs.'' said Mezareia. ''Can't you see I'm in the middle of a personal call with my boyfriend.'' the receptionist said. ''OK lets go to a different desk.'' Mezareia said. "What do you kids want can't you read the sign 5 dollar entry fee to get in here. You kids don't look like you kids have that type of money." said the snotty receptionist. ''Will 20 dollars cover all of us?'' said Mezareia. ''Sure dear come on in all of you ''. Adoption day is every 2 days. Tomorrow is adoption day. So please get changed into these clothes please after that please come down stairs. They were introduced to the other 6 kids. The first kids the receptionist pointed to was a little blond haired boy named Marath who gives lots of people the devil stare. Next she pointed to a blond haired girl named Serina who was asleep. Next she pointed to a short brown and blond haired girl with an attitude and who is very hyper named Laya. Next to a little girl with short brown hair named Kagomera who was sort of shy but loves to sing. Next to a girl with short blond hair named Meriza who loves to do her nails and hair and finally to a girl with long brown hair named Alera who is like Laya minus the attitude. ''Now please introduce yourselves.'' said the receptionist as she headed back to her desk. ''Wwell Ii'm Mezareia and I just lost my parents in a mud slide and all I have to remember them is by a locket'' she stumbled. ''I'm Cinderith and I lost my parents to the flu." He told them. ''I'm Zerenith and I'm Cinderith's identical twin brother. Cinderith is older then I am.'' He told the others.

Mezareia slowly walked over to the empty corner buried her head in her knees and held on to her locket and cried. Alera and the others besides Serina walked over to where Marath was sitting. ''What the he is her problem. I mean it's just her parents dying so what nothing too big. My parents just dropped my off here and left me and I didn't really care.'' said Laya. ''Laya that's so mean to say '' said Zerenith. ''Yeah Laya she wasn't suppose to be here her parents didn't want it to end up this way for her. They wanted her to have a bright happy future with an education and a job and all of her dreams coming true.'' said Cinderith. ''Laya you are such and inconsiderate stuck up brat for saying that. Give the girl a break she lot her parents and all her belongings in the same day. '' said Meriza. Suddenly Serina started to wake up. ''OK who is in charge of waking me up'' said Serina. Serina saw Mezareia in the corner crying. She started to walk over to the crying girl she never saw before and everyone else screamed and hid they thought that Serina thought that Mezareia woke her up. ''Hi I'm Serina Why are your crying?'' she said to Mezareia in a sympathetic voice. ''Wwell you see my my parents died. They died from the mudslide'' she told Serina between cries. ''Well think of it this way you now have a nice new family now US. What your name might I ask'' said Serina. ''I'm Mezareia'' she stumbled. ''Well welcome Mezareia.'' ''Can you all please call me Meza from now on? It's not as long.'' said Meza. ''Ok '' everyone agreed but stubborn Laya. ''I can call you whatever I want'' Laya confirmed.

Meza confidentially walked over to Laya. ''Listen Laya! You're such a stuck up brat. Now I know why your parents put you in here in the first place. What you said about me earlier is just rude and disrespectful. You can talk about your own parents like that. But not mine. You also seriously need an attitude adjustment'' Meza screamed at Laya. "Well Meza I can talk about anyone however I want and When ever my want. You don't know why my parents put me here. I don't need an attitude adjustment. So you're just a parentless and poor freak. Why don't you go bury yourself like your stupid dead parents '' screamed Laya. ''I wouldn't be talking you look pretty poor right now and your home less too'' said Cinderith. Before Meza could continue they could finish the receptionist came back and told them it was time to go to bed. Everyone went up stair and went to sleep besides Meza.

The next morning was adoption day. Many people passed by the kids but luck came until the 5th hokage came. ''I want theses 9 children she told the desk women. ''Sure that will be 45 dollars.'' The 5th hokage passed over the money. She took all 9 kids back to Konaha with her. She explained why she was here and all on their way to the portal. Everyone was stunned. All of the children were taken to live in the new village. The 5th hokage decided to teach Meza because she thought she would make a good medical ninja. She also learned a few defense techniques to defend herself. She was a little bit sad to not be with all her friends. Everyone else learned lots of techniques to fight.

COMING SOOOON I HOPE CHAPTER 2!!


	2. The BIG Misson

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 months later

"OMG I have been waiting a long time for this day to come'' Alera screamed.

Today was the day everyone became genin. Well Meza became a genin medic so yea today was really special.

After the genin ceremony

Meza took out her camera. She asked someone to take a picture of all of them then shortly after she got the picture she put it in her locket on the other side. She and her friends went to the 5th hokage for their first mission. They completed an E and D rank mission then went home to get some sleep.

The next morning

Everyone was at their meeting place but Mariza, Kagomera and, Laya. Meza, Serina Alera went to their apartments but no sign of them. 2/3 the girls were family well at least it felt like it. They were assigned a new mission from the hokage, to rescue their friends and 2 other ninja named Naruto and Saukra. ''You might find them somewhere in the forest or near a different village depends how far the abductors are'' said the 5th hokage after these words they left the office.

"Meza you look tired, did you sleep well?'' Cinderith "asked" Meza. "Well no, I didn't I had a nightmare about Meriza, Kagomera, and Laya, they got kidnapped by this snake guy and taken into a tank like thing near this weird new village" answered Meza.

''Wow that's on crazy nightmare''said Cinderith. Zerenith and Cinderith could mind speak Cinderith asked if Zerenith thought that Meza was physic. ''Yea it's really obvious'' Zerenith told his brother mentally. The group started to walk into the forest to find their lost friends and those 2 other ninja.

8 hours later

"Guys there is something I need to tell you… WAIT Alera don't step any further'' Meza yelled. "Why" said Alera. It's a sleeping powder trap. Alera tripped over a rock and sure enough fell into the trap and fell asleep. Meza tried to carry Alera to the sand village wasn't which wasn't far away. Meza later collapsed since she used up a lot of chakra trying to keep strength in her back for a long time. And so Cinderith carried Meza the rest of the way while Serina carried Alera to the sand village.

At the sand village

They went to the kasaykagays's office to ask if they could rest in an apartment or somewhere to sleep. They stayed in the hospital for the night where Meza and Alera gained their energy back.

The next day came and the ninja thanked them and went on their way. Meza again didn't sleep well she had another dream about where Meriza, Kagomera, Laya and the other 2 ninja's were. "Guys Hurry please I think I know where they are." Said Meza. Serina thought Meza was crazy. Alera became really interested in Meza. She thought Meza was crazy too. Meza walked quite fast because she knew that the other ninja were in trouble. She started to run because she became reminded of her parents. She had been thinking about them all day and she couldn't run anymore. Meza took out a kakuni out and started to hit the tree with it cursing the mudslide that took her parents away from her.

Everyone else had memories of how their parents died and bad moments of their childhood it wasn't a coincidence. Meza got weaker and weaker the thought of her parent death made her heart kill. Slowly she closed her eyes. Her childhood memories played back like a slide show until she was tapped on the shoulders. This man put her in shackles and Cinderith saw them taking her. "Put her down. She doesn't ………" Cinder started. "I don't give a dam what you have to say. If you tell anyone about this you will regret it" The man stated.

The man took Meza into the cage with all the others. All their chakra was drained. Everyone was chained to the wall in a standing position shackled at the ankles. The man who took Meza here had tried to do something no one thought was a good idea. ''Take that locket off your neck" he ordered her. ''NO sir I wouldn't try to do that if I was you" Meza tried to explain. The 5th hokage put a charm on the locket. If anyone tired to take it off Meza's neck, they would become infected with a sickness that effected chakra flow. He never managed to get the locket off Meza's neck. He started to attack Meza but his chakra was not flowing and the man became so weak he died.

Meanwhile in the forest

Cinderith was worried about Meza. He secretly liked her a lot ever since he set hi eyes on her at the wharf he liked her. The others could tell something was wrong. Cinderith was looking sad. Zerenith could tell by his brother's eyes, he was worried. ''Cinderith what's wrong'' his brother asked him. Cinderith didn't care what the man said, he told his friends what happened and they headed to the place were Meza and everyone else was.

Meanwhile in the cage

Meza was feeling weak and could barely move either. Kagomera threw the kukuni after kukuni until she fell asleep because she was tired with one kukuni remaining in her hand. Suddenly this weird man named Orochimaru came in. ''who tried to break the barrier with kukuni" he demanded. Naruto and Sakura pointed to the sleeping Kagomera. "You want to try to break our barrier little girl well have nice dreams" said Orochimaru. Then he killed Kagomera. "I'll leave her here for an example of what is going to happen to all of you soon enough" he exclaimed. Meza tried to look over at Kagomera. She was for sure dead. Meza cried so did Meriza. Meza held her locket tight thinking about her friends out in the forest. She was really worried about Cinderith. She secretly loved him. She quietly said the words ''Cinderith I love you and wish you were here.

10 minutes later

Their friends came; they saw the door slightly open and the key ring for the shackles right by the door. Alera threw the key to Meza who unshackled herself and then the others. They all gave their respects to Kagomera and then quietly tried to sneak out the main door. They almost made it out before they were stopped. "YOU you were in charge of this we told you you would regret telling anyone where our hideout was and that your friends were here" the man yelled at Cinderith. Then the man picked up Meza and threw her out the main door then he grabbed Cinderith before he could escape "OWWW" Meza screamed in agony after landing. She tried to stand up but she couldn't, her leg was broken in more then one place. Zerenith looked sick. Meza tried to make him feel better. Zerenith looked thought a window and saw Cinderith he was at the window and he was chained there his brother and him were so close and now there was a wall separating them form being together. They helped each other thought everything but this one wall was separating him from his only living family member. Cinderith told his brother at that moment that he secretly loved Meza and really wanted to see that she was ok so Zerenith asked Serina and Alera to help Meza to the window sill not telling her that Cinderith loves her. Thought Zerenith she managed to tell him that she was fine. Zerenith could barely watch his brother being alone in that cage; Zerenith couldn't leave his brother no matter what. If Cinderith was to die Zerenith would be there with him. He knew he had to think fast because the longer his brother was in there the longer he would feel this heartless feeling. He went around the building looking for another way in he found a door that was opened and he slipped in and freed his brother. They ran as quietly as possible out the door and went out to where their friends were. Zerenith felt so much better with his brother by his side and he wanted to never be separated from his brother ever again.

Is Orochimaru going to become a trouble for this squad?

Is Meza going to get her leg looked after?

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3 which is coming soon!!

Keep reading

Signed Meza (author)


	3. The LONG Journey

Chapter 3 The LONG journey home

Sakura and Naruto watched how close these friends were. They watched in awe the teamwork and they wished their teamwork as good as theirs for example Serina and Alera helped Meza walk because her leg was broken and Zerenith and Marath walked behind Cinderith because he didn't have a lot of strength from having most of his energy drained. Then the fight started "Well Meza you little pipsqueak. You can barely do anything by yourself" Laya said as she pushed Meza. "OWWWWWWW" Meza screamed in agony. "Laya WTF was that for" Cinderith asked her. "Yea Laya what did you do that since she was in enough pain before you pushed her" Meriza said. Meriza was still sad about Kagomera's death. "Well she does deserve it I mean she putting on her I broke my leg act so she can get everyone ones attention" Laya said snottily. "Laya you can come look at my leg and then you can see it that it's broken in more places then one. Are you trying to say I didn't break my leg when I did? I would know since I am the one in pain" Meza said in a frustrated tone "STOP fighting you guys" Sakura yelled. Once everyone calmed down everyone fell asleep except Marath, he didn't mind the dark at all so he was on watch for most of the night.

At 4:00 in the morning

"We have to get going" Marath said to himself. He woke up Zerenith first then Sakura and Naruto, then Meriza and then Serina and Alera, then last but not least Cinderith and Meza. Cinderith had a good sleep so he offered to carry Meza. Serina and Alera thanked Cinderith. It wasn't much future until they got to the sand village. They went to the Kasaykage's office to see if they could get some medical help for Meza's leg. He couldn't say no so he let them go to the hospital. "Well" the doctor started. "What is it? What's wrong?" Everyone asked. "Her left leg is broken in 4 places and her right leg is really bruised. Who did this to her?" the doctor said. "Well it was an evil man who threw her to the ground" said Alera

"You ninja are from the leaf village well how are you going to get her home?" the doctor asked. "We could all take turns carrying her home" Zerenith suggested. "EWWWWW I'm not helping out that witch" Laya said. "Laya not the time for that" Alera snapped at Laya. "I think the boy's plan idea is great, ill bandage her leg up for you." said the doctor. "Could we please stay here for one night and rest properly?" Meza asked the doctor nicely. "Sure we sand ninja always help leaf village ninja in need" the doctor said showing them to a room with a bed for everyone. Everyone's legs were tired so they stayed in bed all day not knowing what was to happen next.

In the doctor's private office

"They are all here, ready for you to take." said the doctor quietly. "Excellent! Good work Kabuto." Orochimaru said back to him thought their walkie-talkies'.

Later in the hospital room

Meza woke up very suddenly. Cinderith was the only one awake. "What's wrong Meza?" Cinderith asked her. "Were not safe here" Meza said. "What do you mean Meza?" Cinderith questioned. "Well the 5th hokage taught me how to see what is yet to come. That doctor is with the evil man. The man is going to try to kill all of us I don't know why it's unclear." explain Meza. "We have to get out here lets wake the others up and get going" said Cinderith in a worried tone. He woke up his brother first then Marath then Serina, Alera then Meriza, Naruto and Sakura and last but no least Laya the annoying.

"Why did you wake us up" everyone questioned? "Well I know why let me explain the 5th hokage taught me how to see what is yet to come. That doctor is with the evil man. The man is going to try to kill all of us I don't know why it's unclear, that a good enough reason? Meza told them.

"Oh lets get going then" said Sakura. Serina and Alera helped Meza onto Cinderith's back since Cinderith had a lot of strength after resting. They managed to sneak out the doors undetected. They started for the leaf village. Laya kept up the I'm a bitc deal with it act. "LAAYYA WATCH OUT" Meza screamed. Laya felt a slight pinch on her neck. "Damn wrong one" said a snake voice pointing to Meza. Everyone knew Cinderith and Zerenith could mind speak so Serina whispered to Zerenith the message for Cinderith. Here is the message: Cinderith run ahead with Meza once the man is distracted. Cinderith did exactly what he was told. He ran with t Meza on his back and headed for the leaf village. After Orochimaru noticed Meza was gone he left. Zerenith was worried he hoped his brother and Meza made it home.

Meanwhile with Meza and Cinderith

Cinderith ran until he got too tired to run. So they both sat down to rest "I wonder how Zerenith is?" Cinderith said quietly. "Cinderith don't worry" Meza said as she hugged him friendly. Night had fallen over them. Meza brought a few blankets from the hospital. "Cinderith why don't u mind speak to Zerenith and ask him how he is?" Meza asked him." "He is probably too far away. But I know what I can do. Maybe these walkie-talkies will work." he said. He started to talk into the walkie-talkie "Z you there". "Hey C is that you" Zerenith answered back into the walkie-talkie. "I'm here too" Meza said into the walkie-talkie. "Z is everyone ok" Cinderith asked. "Yes everyone is fine but Laya she isn't reacting very well to that bite on her neck she is getting angry out of no where. That only a little bit of what she does." Zerenith spoke back into the walkie-talkie. Zerenith and Cinderith continued to talk to each other as Zerenith and the others were walking until he managed to see Cinderith and Meza on the ground in blankets. The friends were happy to see each other again. "We have to get Laya back to the village to seal that curse thingy up" said Marath. "Marath everyone is tired after getting very little rest and of hunger and we need to rest." said Serina. "Naruto you are still a ball of energy right now could you take Laya back to the village." Asked Sakura. "Sure Sakura ill walk with Laya back to the village." Said Naruto. Everyone went to sleep as Naruto and Laya were heading back to the village. Meriza stayed as look out for the night, bad idea Meriza fell asleep after 5 minutes after everyone else.

A few hours later

Meza started to dream. She dreamed that the bandage in her leg wasn't just a bandage, but a tracking device the Orochimaru had the other end of. She screamed in fear. Her nightmare wasn't just a nightmare. It was reality. Everyone woke up. They saw Meza constricted by Orochimaru in a very strong grip. Serina used some of her gen jutsu to confused him while Sakura used kakuni and Orochimaru got so confused he went away and said "Don't worry kid ( referring to Meza ) ill be back for you when u least expect it." Everyone started to get dizzy and tired due to lack of food. But Meza planned ahead and brought enough food pills for everyone so as they ate them; Cinderith put Meza on his back and started to walk back to the village. Once they made it back to the village they felt a lot safer since Orochimaru wasn't able to go thought the village doors. They took Meza to Lady Tsunade she fixed Meza's dressing and told them all to get some rest.


	4. Dear Readers

Heyy this is Meza-1 this story is going to be discontinued because I didn't like how it was going and I am going to make it up to everyone by making a new fan fiction


End file.
